tmnt tribunal love
by Dawn of the werewolf
Summary: My frst fanfic of the tribuanl of tmnt. Rated M for safety. It's konXOC


A life with a ninja tribunal master: Kon

KonXOC

My life was perrty normal before i met him, Kon, of the ninja tribunal. He was my lover, we had a serect reltionship for 7 years now. My name is Mana. Let's just say i fulfill my name sake. How we meet well i was an acalite. I hold a sword with Blood red trim and a blade as black as the night, it's name is tensho. I was wearing my black and green kimano with the dragon on it. I was awoken by a kind voice telling me to wake up. i was in some kind of cell my head hurt from being hit in the head by the wood soilders. I rubbed my head and walked out to the great hall. There they were the great four, the ninja Tribuanl. Hisomi, Juto, Chikara, and Kon. I was shocked they all wore amor like the shedder but it was differnt some how. Even the foot symbol was differnt it was upside down.

"Welcome, Mana." the one in the green said.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I said as i looked at every single on of them. I was stuned when the amor was removed the one with the blueish amor cauht my eye he was tall and skinny. He had light blue eyes and sliver hair he stared right tough me into my sprit.

"You have been choosen, Mana, by the great tribuanal." the one in green said,Chikara.

"but why me I'm nothing but trouble." i said as i flet a hand come down on my shoulder. It was Kon's hand it was frim yet gently in holding my shoulder.

"if we thougt that of you ,Mana, would not be here in front of us." he said as he looked into my crystal blue eyes . I swear i met this man before but yet I cant recall him in my memory.

"yes,Kon, is right. we would have not wanted you here to train with us." Juto said. i was still in shock and denal. Kon held out his hand i accpeted i he led me out to the deck

"Holy dragon! I'm on a ship that is floating in the sky. Have i gone crazy?'' i asked

"no, but you are not the first one who asked that." he said as he led me to my room. It had red walls and on the floor was a bed quilt and a mat. The quilt looked like it was made of silk. it had the same dragon that was on my kimano. It was black and the Dragon was red.

"master kon, I love it it's beautful." i said as he led me in. He then handed me a necklace wi the mark of the dragon.

"here,during your training you must wear this. It wil show your chi lines on your body." he saisd as he attached the necklace around my neck. His hands were like ice yet warm.

"Thank you master." i said as he exited my room. I sat down on the floor and tired to think

"Ok,mana think the tribuanl the anicent one said the may come to you but you mustnt go with them what did the old fatso mean by dont go with them. ok the one in green scares the crap out then there's kon. Ok he's pretty handsome i mean he's tall handsome kind gentel." i said out loud the hisomi came in" ahhh master hisomi would it kill you to knock."

He just stood there and looked at me. i stared back. I was getting an anime vein when he left. I was getting alittle ticked off. I walked over to my closet and found a night shirt then juto walked with out knocking.

"Would it kill people to knock around here?" i asked aloud

"Maybe." i turned around just in time to see a knife thorwn at me. It hit my right leg and cut throw it and i fell onto the floor. I saw the blood rush out i tried to stop the bleeding but he was on me to fast.

"You need your first lesson now." he said . He pinned my arms above my head. i tired to fight but he was too strong for me to kick off plus he held a knife to my thort to keep my quiet. I thought no one would come to my aid then i saw my door open Kon looked at me then Juto and he charged in and fought his friend and ally he used his powers to shut my door and lock it.

"Mana, I'm sorry...I couldnt protect you. "he said as he picked me up. i hugged him he felt nce aginst my skin.

"Mana"

"Master" we said as he leaned down and kissed me. I kissed back. He carried me bridal style to his room.

_**Present day**_

I woke up in kon's arm, his face next to mine. He was asleep still. i gave him a kiss on the lips, he started to kiss back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto his hips i stardled his hips he got up off my bed and kissed me. I kissed back while wrapping my arms around his neck. he begged entrance to my mouth i let him in. He explored my mouth like he did everything gently. I moaned as i thursted my tounge into his cavren he was shocked. he moaned and wraped me up in his arms. His hand raced though my hair. He pulled away for air. he smiled as he kissed me i kissed back as we fell on to the bed. He kissed my neck as he travled down to my chest he kept going till he got over my entrance. He licked the entrance lovingly.

"KON!" i screamed as he thursted his tounge into me. I moaned as he twilred his tounge around in me. I held his long sliver hair in my fist he rubbed his nose into my flower i arched to have him deeper in me. He held my hips in place. I couldn't belive what he was doing to me. I kept going till i finally hit my peak and felt my gut go into a knot. he pulled away smiling his smile. he got up and laid back and showed his arousl though his boxers. I got up and pulled off his boxers. His pale skin looked like ice. he had a smile pink line on his face. I looked down at his member. I was shocked he was big and thick. I looked at him. he looked back and smiled. he pulled my face up to his and he kissed me i kissed him back. I kissed his neck and down to his chest i stopped over his nipple. I bite and licked and sucked on it. He moaned as i raced my hand and pinched the other one. He moaned and i felt his breathing increase.

"Mana!" he moaned, i bit harder. He fell onto the bed. I raced a hand down to his member he moaned louder as i played with he gasped as he flet my hands rub and play with his member. He put his hand on mine and showed me what and how to do it theway he liked it. He was moaning louder and louder. I kissed hhim to help him quet down he kissed me back. I kissed his cheeck he held my other hand. He kissed my neck as i travled down to his member. I licked the head of his raced his hand down to my head and cupped my cheeck.

"Mana, if you wish to have him you may." he said the look in his eyes said yes aswell I licked it more. he moaned as i went lower on his member. He raced a hand down to my hair. he fisted my red locks as i bobed up and down on his member. he moaned as he started to hit his peak and I sallowed as he relased into my mouth. he fell back onto the pillows panting. i got up and kissed him. he kissed back he pulled me close to him i felt his abs brush against me. his arms wrapped me in a warm embrace. i wrapped him up in my embrace as he grew harder with each passing second.

"kon,i'm ready take me. please. I love you kon." i said

"are you sure, mana? once i start there isn't no stopping me." he said as he laid me down next to him.

"Yes,Kon, please." i said as he kissed me. I kissed him back. he hugged me tightly.

"ok,my love,this going to hurt. I'll be gentel." he said as he touched my forehead with his.

"ok. just please hold me." i said as he wrapped me up in his arms.

"ok,set your knees on either side of my hips and wrap your arms aroun my neck. hold on tight. Ready, my love?'' he asked as he set himself at my entrance. i nodded he lined them up and went in slowly. he stopped and waited till he got to maidens head and thursted in. I screamed he held me tightly, he started rolling his hips. i moaned as the pain went away. he maoned as he went faster i moaned as well.

"KON! HARDER PLEASE!" i screamed. he looked at me and smiled as he went harder and deeper. i moaned as he went faster with each thurst he pulled out to the head and rammed it back in. I rolled my hips to help make the feeling better. he maoned as i rolled them.

"mana you so warm." he said as he laid down on me. he felt like ice as i felt like a fire that was raging. when he laid on me i flet the fire quell a little bit. he arched up as he peaked and peaked with him. we rode the highs out a little while. I looked at my clock it was midnight.

"Kon what time did we wake up?" i asked as he looked at his last message on my phone.

"About 7. why, love?" he asked as he hugged me around my waist.

" our first time haveing sex, we went 5 hours." i said and showed him my clock.

"WE WENT THAT LONG?" he asked looking at me in disbelief. i nooded. he kissed me i kissed back he wrapped me up in his arms. i wrapped my arms around his neck. he pulled me closer and begged for enetrance into my mouth. i let him in. he explored agian this time like a hungry beast fianlly able to have a meal. i moaned as he rubbed upa nd down my back it felt nice agianst my hot skin. he held me as we broke for air i fell on to his chest he laughed as he kissed my forehead. i hugged his chest his heartbeat was steady like a beating drum. he storked my hair and rubbed circles on my hip to help me feel no matter what he's there for me.

"I love you,mana. " he said as he kissed my forehead.

"I love you, too, Kon." i said and kissed his cheeck he smiled and pulled into his chest and fell asleep.

END


End file.
